All Alone
by luos tsol
Summary: One mistake lead to his bloody end, and a name will be his last word. *Warning character death*


The tavern was dark, the corners left shadowed so people could make their shady deals. A single ray of light filtered through a window behind me and illuminated the ring on my left hand. I twisted it around on my finger and thought about the person who gave it to me. He was so perfect, and yet I was too afraid to tell him that. He always knew when I needed help, except now. I needed him the most right now, but I need eluded him for the first time. The ruby on the ring glistened in the sunlight and I put my hands in my lap to keep my mind off of the man who seemed to dominate my every thought. But I continues to stare at the ring and that allowed a mad wearing a hooded black cloak to sneak up on me and his down in the only other chair at the table.

I watched as the man pulled the hood to his cloak off his head. He had back hair, blue eyes, and small black horns blending into his hair. Looking at his face brought back memories. Nightmares.

* * *

_"Welcome to hell Arthur!" A laugh sounded from behind me and I spun around to see a man with black hair and ice blue eyes, "Want to play a game?"_

_ "Who are you? What do you want from me? Stop invading my dreams!" I yelled at the man._

_ "Tut tut Arthur there is no need to raise your voice at me. Now answer me, do you want to play a game?" He smiled and I watched his ice blue eyes grow colder. Whatever his game was I wanted no part in it._

_ "I want nothing to do with you. So no, I won't play your game," the smile fell from his face and the bright twinkle in his eyes disappeared. _

_ "Nobody tells me no Arthur Pendragon, NO ONE!" flames engulfed my vision and that was when I woke up screaming._

* * *

"Miss me Arthur? It's been awhile, I thought maybe if we meet here that you would be more likely to play a game with me. Do you have the note with you?" I held out the note that I had found on my bed yesterday and gave it to him. The paper went up in flames, "now no one will ever know. There is no proof." I held my breath knowing that this could be the difference between life and death.

"Are there rules for your game?" I sighed knowing I had no other choice then to go along with this.

"The rules, my dear Arthur, are easy. Kill him for me, I can't allow someone that powerful to be inside the palace. I just can't." He smiled and his sharp teeth looked menacing.

"I don't really like that plan…maybe we can play another game to see if I have to do what it is you want me to do." He looked at me for a second before slamming a knife into the table embedding four inched of the blade into the table.

"Okay fine then, take that knife out of the table and I will never speak to you again." I knew it was a trap but what choice did I have, it was get the knife or kill Merlin. I stared at the hilt of the blade and smiled at the depictions of children running around on it, such a pretty blade for such an ugly man.

I took hands and placed them around the hilt of the knife and pulled. It didn't budge and it was then that I realized he was using magic to make sure I didn't win this game. I looked at the ring on my finger and concentrated. It had taken Merlin three months to fill the ring up, but I thought saving him was worth the cost. I felt the energy coursing through my body and moaned at the feeling. I used all the energy I had in my body to pull the knife out. Slamming it down on the table I walked out of the tavern.

I walked the crowded streets of Camelot and knew I had done a terrible thing, I had killed myself. I had no hope now. My only chance for survival was to run away. I found my horse and jumped onto her. With little to no pause she took off towards the castle gates and I did let her take me there. I wasn't going to leave without telling Merlin the truth. I wasn't going to leave and break his heart either, I was going to stay.

I got to my room within the palace, twenty minutes after leaving the tavern. I threw open my doors to find Merlin leaned over my bed tidying up. He looked perfect, and I was going to tell him that.

"Arthur where have you been?" Merlin turned to face me and I took three large steps and kissed him in response. He froze for a moment but leaned in when he realized what was happening. I pushed his back and he willingly fell down on the bed, my arms traveling to his wrists, pinning them to the bed. I pulled back of a second to take a breath, and then kissed down his neck, causing Merlin to moan my name. With each kiss I gave him, my mind clouded over and his became clearer. Too soon Merlin used magic to push me off of him and threw me against the wall. All of my breath and hope was slammed out of my chest, leaving me gasping with desperation.

"Merlin," I managed after a few shallow, desperate breaths.

"This isn't how it works. I can't let this happen. I told you months ago how I felt and you told me no, you pushed me away! Then today you walk in and _assault_ me and I'm supposed to be okay with this? Well I'm not Arthur. This isn't the way the world works; you don't just get what you want when you want it just because you're the prince." He stomped out of my room and slammed the door. I pulled my legs up to my chest and ran my fingers through my bronze hair. I had wasted my life for a man that had given up on me.

I crawled my way to my full length mirror and just sat and stared. Before me was a pathetic man, lost and broken. Anger welled up inside me and I slammed my fists into the mirror and watched as it shattered into a million silver stars. I wished for some kind of an end as the fell to the ground. Lifting up my hands I watched blood well up and drip. My door slammed open disturbing my quiet tantrum.

"Arthur is it true what I heard?" I looked over my shoulder at my father and smiled. This was my end.

"Yes father. I am a warlock," guards grabbed my arms and I allowed the abuse their rough hands dealt. I was dragged out of the castle and to the platform where I had witnessed many a death. Uther stood beside me and I looked him straight in the eye and whispered, "thank you."

No crowd was gathered for my death, no scream was uttered from the mouth out the damned. My head was pressed to the ground but I kept my eyes glued to the one person that mattered, Merlin. He was staring out of the window watching. I mouthed the words I was never able to say, I love you. His eyes widened and my father finally spoke.

Now is when I should tell everyone why I did this. My eyes stayed glued on Merlin and as the ax came down I screamed his name.


End file.
